Secret and Truth
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Fragment scenes about Bulma, Vegeta, and their feelings toward each other. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge.


A/N: I made this for Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Toriyama Akira-sensei

**Timeline: **Random. Before Bra was born.

**~Secret and Truth~**

#

#

**-Soft-**

Bulma knows her husband very well. She knows that he always looks stern and gloomy, and he likes being evil. But deep within, there is a very soft heart.

.

.

**-Wish-**

"I wish I didn't know her," that is a sentence that Vegeta always says when Bulma is around him and saying something that is shamed him.

.

.

**-Sing-**

Bulma loves singing; everywhere, everytime. But Vegeta doesn't like it. This only makes Bulma loves singing more—just to tease her husband.

.

.

**-Boy-**

"I'm sorry, my boy," Vegeta said to Trunks before his death. "Take care of your mother."

At another place, Bulma felt a bad presentiment.

.

.

**-Wound-**

Vegeta's body is practically always full of wounds. But Bulma likes it.

"He looks macho with that wounds," that she always thinks while smiling.

.

.

**-Sigh-**

As a Saiyan Prince, Vegeta is never scared with anything. He will face all enemies and defeat them. But he always sighs about his wife—all time, after they live together.

.

.

**-Trap-**

"How is the way to persuade Vegeta for doing a wedding ceremony?" Bulma asked Chichi by phone.

"Hmmm…" Chichi thought for awhile. And then she said slyly, "Bulma, I suppose you must trap him."

"Trap him?" Bulma considered that dangerous suggestion. "Well… it'll be fun," her eyes sparkled. "Thanks, Chichi!"

.

.

**-First-**

Vegeta never cares to a woman before. This is the first time—the first and the last, maybe, he can give a care to a woman. To his wife, Bulma.

.

.

**-Smile-**

"Mom, why does Dad never smile to me?" one day, Trunks asked Bulma.

"Well, he smiled when you were born," she answered lightly.

.

.

**-Face-**

"Oh no! There's acne on my face," said Bulma in panic when she was looking at the mirror. "I have to buy anti-acne cream soon!"

"It's just acne. Why are you so noisy," Vegeta grumbled. "Whereas you're still…" suddenly he stopped.

"Still?" Bulma turned her head to him quickly. "Still what? Still beautiful? Still pretty?"

Vegeta blushed as he quit from the room, not answering Bulma's question.

.

.

**-Believe-**

"Bulma! That's Vegeta! What was he doing?" Yamcha asked her after Vegeta bombed many audiences of Tenka Ichi Budokai. They didn't know that Vegeta was under Babidy's control at that time.

"I don't know… but I believe him," she said surely. "There must be a reason why he did that."

.

.

**-Teacher-**

"Trunks, how is your training today?" Bulma asked her son when he went out from training room.

"Great! I can hit Dad's face, so he'll bring me to the amusement park!"

"Your father is really a good teacher, isn't he?" Bulma smiled.

"He is the best!" Trunks raised both of his thumbs, grinning widely.

.

.

**-Promise-**

"Whoa! Merry-go-round, roller-coaster, carousel…" Trunks's eyes sparkled. "Dad, Dad! Let's go there!" the boy pulled Vegeta's hand enthusiastically. He seemed very happy to be here—at the amusement park.

"Hey Trunks—" Vegeta tried to refuse, but Bulma said, "Play with him, it's your promise to bring him here," she smiled, and then waved her hand. "Enjoy!"

.

.

**-Small-**

"Happy birthday, Vegeta! Take this; a small gift from me," Bulma smiled sweetly as she gave him the gift.

"I don't have a birthday, and if I have, I don't celebrate it."

"Whatever. Just open the gift," she winked.

.

.

**-Kiss-**

"What's this? _A tie?_" Vegeta snapped after opening Bulma's gift. "I will NEVER wear this!"

He turned his head angrily to his wife, but Bulma stopped his complaint by kissing his lips immediately.

"This is my _real _gift," she winked. Vegeta's face became red.

.

.

**-Run-**

"Where will you go? Usually you never wake up this early."

"I'll go jogging with Chichi."

Vegeta gazed on his wife with a weird-look.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Wear trousers. Don't wear that hot pants," Vegeta said while going out from the room.

.

.

**-Inside-**

Vegeta knows that there are only two people who can understand everything inside his heart and his mind. They are Kakarot, and Bulma.

.

**-Sorry-**

This morning, Vegeta woke up early as usual. He looked at Bulma who was still sleeping beside him.

"Sorry," he whispered. "For everything."

And this afternoon, he died.

.

.

**-Regret-**

Bulma never regrets her decision to break up with Yamcha. If she didn't break up with him, she might not be Vegeta's wife like now she is.

.

.

**-Sky-**

"Dad, where is Saiyan Planet? Is that far?"

"It is so far away from here."

"Can it be seen if I look up the sky?"

"No."

"Can we live there someday? You, I, and Mom."

"Your mom loves Earth; she will not leave this planet," Vegeta said while looking at Bulma who smiled hearing that words.

"I won't live there then."

"Actually, that planet had exploded, Trunks."

.

.

**-Yesterday-**

For Vegeta, it feels like that occurrence just happened yesterday: when he just came to this planet with Nappa and Raditz. He hated Earth so much before. But now? He lives here, has a family, and starts loving this planet.

Yesterday is a long time ago…

.

.

**-Two-**

Bulma has two treasures in her life. What are they? Her family, of course: her son Trunks, and her husband Vegeta.

.

.

**-Over-**

"It's over," Vegeta whispered before sacrificing himself. "It's finally over…"

He stopped awhile, and then added, "Farewell, Bulma… Trunks… Earth…"

.

.

**-Secret-**

Vegeta has a secret—a very personal secret that he thinks nobody knows except him. The secret is…

He truly loves Bulma.

.

.

**-Truth-**

Although Vegeta never says to his wife that he loves her, and even though he thinks that it is a secret for himself, actually Bulma always knows the truth.

.

.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing.


End file.
